Animated and Prime Collide
by LUV2SWIM21
Summary: After a fight with the Deceptions and a Space Bridge malfunction Sari finds herself in another dimension in another period of time! The weird part is that is these people seem to recognize and know her.. Will she ever return to her own dimension? A little bit of SarixBee and SarixJack implied
1. Oh Slag

A/N: I do not own Transformers Prime

* * *

**Animated and Prime Collide**

**By: LUV2SWIM21 **

* * *

Voices. That was all that Sari could comprehend as she she attempted to open her sleep-ridden eyes. She finally managed to opened them a crack and looked up above her groggily. 'Ugh what hit me' she thought to herself and she attempted to sit up. A wave of nausea almost immediately took her she swayed back into a laying position. "Hey guys, she's awake" she heard a young female voice claim and she managed to turn her head to left to see a girl about her age with her hair up in two pony-tails, quite like the way Sari styled her hair but this girl also had pink and along with her natural black color. There was a long pony-tail running down her back and she wore a shirt with a green robot on it and shorts with dark leggings and lace up boots.

Sari heard several more sets of footprints and turned her head to the right to see two boys. The first was a boy about 15 with dark hair, wearing jeans, and a gray t-shirt with another long sleeved shirt underneath. The second boy had brown hair that spiked out in many directions. He also wore a t-shirt and jeans but he had glasses. "Sari, are you okay?" Asked the older boy. She stared in confusion before jumping straight up onto the gurney she was on and hoarsely shouted, "Who are you and how do you know my name!?" She then swayed once more and fell off the gurney to be caught by a giant hand. "Whoa there Sari, the Doc Bot just fixed you up so try not to exert yourself too much," said a familiar voice. Sari looked up to see a green bot staring back at her. "Bulkhead?" she said questioning his appearance. Then she remembered the fight against Biltzwing and Lugnut.

FLASHBACK:

"From what I can tell, that space bridge is so unstable it has become more like a time machine," Bulkhead screeched trying to be heard over the giant machine. He, along with Sari, Bumbleebee, Arcee, Jazz, Optimus, and Ratchet were trying to avoid being sucked into the swirling vortex of the malfunctioning space bridge. They were holding onto anything in sight to stay put and Sari watched in horror as Biltzwing and Megatron were sucked into it. Then it focused on trying to pull Sari into it. She was already in robot mode, but her strength was failing her fast. She finally lost her grip on the pipe she was holding onto and began sliding toward the space bridge. She dug her nails into the cements hoping to slow herself down. "

Sari," she heard a voice scream. "Bee!" she yelled looking over to where her friend was reaching for her. "Bumblebee listen, it'll be okay. Don't reach or you'll get pulled into it too." Sari had tears brimming in her eyes, as she stated "We'll find a way," She loosened her grip and before completely letting go she smiled slightly "You can trust this face." She let go and heard a chorus of "Sari!"'s over the sound of her own screaming.

END FLASHBACK

Sari immediately scrambled off the machine's hand and onto the floor. She transformed and brought out her blue glowing knives. Blkhead and the kids mouth dropped open in awe. "Jack, Miko, Raf," she heard an older female voice yell. The tall boy was followed by the girl and then the youngest boy to hide behind a blue female bot. "Arcee, what's wrong with Sari," asked the girl who Sari thought was called Miko. Arcee shrugged, "Ratchet's the one who helped Jack's mother mend her broken rib from the last Con fight." Another red and white bot joined into the conversation arguing with Arcee. Sari began to think: 'Okay.. So the red and white one must be Ratchet and he seems about as grumpy as our team's Ratchet, Bulkhead is Bulkhead, Arcee is, well she has an attitude. Raf must be the the youngest boy, Miko is the girl, and Jack is the oldest.'

"Hey," Sari said. No one even looked at her, they just continued to argue with each other. "HEY!" Sari screamed and everyone looked at her. "Now that I have your attention, where am I?" Jack looked at her quizzically and then with an eyebrow raised said "The Autobot headquarters, where else?" "What year is it," she said hands shaking. "2012," stated Raf without missing a beat. "That's not possible, it's only 2010"  
she screeched, transforming back to human mode, and waving her arms in the air.

Then she noticed what she was wearing. It was metallic colored shirt, with a gray jacket with patches on the elbows. She also had on a skirt that was pink and had a metallic belt-like lining. Feeling around her face she noticed that her hair wasn't up in her usually bun style, but down in a nice, soft curling fashion. She had on black headband with a pink flower on it. She wore flats and by second glance, she saw her reflection in Bulkhead's foot. Only wearing slight eyeliner, lipgloss, and eyeshadow. She was.. beautiful! She then looked back up at everyone staring at her. "You act as if you've never seen yourself before" stated Ratchet. "This is going to sound utterly and completely mental," she began, "But I'm from a different time and dimension."

* * *

..and that's pretty much my story." Sari finished. She had just told them pretty much everything about her from her favorite color, to her experiences with the bots like camping with Powl and Bee, and helping Bulkhead with his art. "Prowl had been my trainer helping me master these new powers of mine until... will until he died" she finished sadly and played with a strand of her hair. Everyone one was quiet until Raf spoke up. "I'm really sorry for your loss Sari." Sari smiled a thanks a then got up off the couch where she had been squished between Jack and Miko for the last half an hour. "I just have one question," Jack started, "How is it that we've seen you here this whole time and well, you don't know us."

"Hmm, not sure. Bulk said it was time travel but I guess interdimensional travel too." Raf, Miko, Jack, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet stared like she had grown a second head. "What,I may not have went to school, but I had a tutor-bot. Also Bulkhead has been teaching me Space Bridge skamatics." "Okay then," Miko said. "Well, down to official introductions. I'm Miko and well, we're sisters." Sari's face lit up. "I thought you looked kinda like me," she exclaimed happily."I'm your cousin, and well you and Jack are..." "DATING" Miko blurted out. Sari's face grew beet red and she eyed Jack questionalbly. 'He is kinda cute' Sari thought. 'Ugh I seriously don't have time for this'

Arcee interuppted her thought process, "One more thing, i'm Jack's guardian, Bulkhead is Miko's, Ratchet is Raf's , and yours is Bumblebee. I don't know how things worked in your world but you four are the only one's who know about us." "Okay and just so you know you all look the same except from what i've heard I have an Optimus Prime and you don't." "Actually Sari, I exist in this world too," she heard a bot say and she turned to the doorway to see two bots entering. They were the same heighth which threw her off a bit but she noticed the fimiliar black and yellow paint. She jumped onto the bainster and rode it the whole way down, dismounted by doing a back flip, despite the ammount of protest that came form the bots.

She ran to him and hugged his leg. She heard a whirring noise and looked up in confusion. It had came from Bee. Sari tilted her head as the noise came again. "Bumblebee, quit messing around!" she shouted becoming annoyed. 'Why isn't he talking back' Sari thought. "Sari,"she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her sister looking at her. "Bumbleebee lost his voice-box to the hands of Megatron" Miko stated and Sari began to cry. "That's not possible," she sniffed "I just talked to him before I was sucked into the portal, I told him I'd find a way." Bee kneeled down onto one knee and let Sari crawl onto his shoulder and he sat there, letting the girl he loved and cared so much about weep, leaving him to wonder what was going on with Sari.

* * *

A/N: ALRIGHT! First chappie is up! :D I'll update ASAP I swear.


	2. The Dang Teacher and The Dress

**A/N: Alright, I'm doing a time skip since I can't write out every tiny little detail**

Sari drummed her fingers along her desk; she was in Science class the last class of her day. She had been going to school for the past week and everyone treated her nicely and acted like she had always attended the school. Lucky for her, Raf, Miko, and Jack were all in her classes. The only class that excluded the boys was her Advanced AP Biology. Their teacher, Mr. Brunner, had to have been the most boring teacher EVER! Sari knew the exact lesson he was teaching due to the fact that she had learned it at age 5. She and Miko had been passing notes for the last half an hour. Yes, Miko was in her Bio class, even though she might have been reckless and adventurous that didn't mean she was stupid. Sari had just finished writing a response to Miko and passed it to Bret, a strong-willed but easily persuaded football jock. He took the note from her, and attempted to pass it to Miko who had zoned out and was doodling a picture of Bumblebee in her Science binder. Sari became annoyed and whisper-yelled at her,"Miko!" Luckily, she got the girl's attention on the first try. On the downside, she had also attracted the attention of Mr. Brunner. "Girls, what is that you have there?" his voice boomed. 'How the hell can he detect me whispering and passing a note when half the class is asleep and snoring, and drooling on their textbooks?'Sari thought. She stood up, and said "Mr. Brunner, I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb the class and Miko missed the uh...' Her eyes quickly darted to the chalkboard behind the teacher and back to his face. "The formula," she smiled to herself. "Well then Ms. Sumdac, perhaps you would like to explain what the formula is," he said using the last name Sumdac due to the fact that Sari had said that it was her maiden name and preferred to be called by it. She mentally kicked herself, 'What was that formula again?' she thought. A bell sounded throughout the school announcing the end of 8th period. 'Saved by the bell, how ironic.' "I'd love to tell you Mr. B, but it looks like we're out of school time" she said smirking. "Yes, well even though then, I'd like to see that so called 'formula' note." Sari gulped and turned to Miko who gave her a wink and she and Sari headed toward the door, Miko dropping a small piece of paper of her desk on her way out the door.

* * *

"You did what?" Jack screeched as the girls cracked up after telling him their Bio class story. "I said that while Sari was getting lectured about the note passing, I took a piece of paper out of my binder, made it look like it had been folded a few times, and wrote the formula on it. Here's the real note," she admitted passing it to Jack who burst out laughing.

He passed the note to Raf who read it and fell to the ground in a laughing fit. Wiping tears from the corners of his eyes, he finally managed to croak out, "Who said what?" Sari giggled and then raised her hand saying, "I was the one to say that he looks like lizard with his green tie and scaly skin." "I drew the picture though," Miko claimed and a gave Sari a high five before sliding down the wall she was leaning on and joining Raf on the ground. Sari heard a honk and turned to see a bulky green car, a yellow camaro with black racing stripes, a red and white ambulance, and finally a blue motorcycle. The children grabbed heir bags and headed to their appointed vehicle. Soon they were riding down the highway. "Hey Sari, when we get to base we need to show everyone the picture," came Miko's voice through Bee's com link. Sari leaned forward and pressed a button on the console. "Aren't you forgetting something, I have my first date with Jack tonight! I need wardrobe advice, so we can only hang out at the base for an hour." Miko took at least 30 seconds to respond. "... Alright," came her sad sounding voice. "Talking about me ladies," came another voice. Sari blushed and quickly turned off the com link. **So what time are you leaving for your date?** Bumblebee whirred and beeped. Sari had begun to understand Bumblebee easier and much clearer over the past week. "About 7:30, and no I have no idea where he's taking me." **Then how do you know what to wear?** Bumblebee pointed out. Sari groaned and hit the button that activated the comm link. "Sari and Bee to Jack and Cee, Sari and Bee to Jack and Cee." "Jack here Sari, go ahead." She rolled her eyes at the tone of voice he had used. "Hey what am I suppose to wear tonight?" He thought it over and he responded, "Something.. Dressy."  
**What do you mean dressy, she already looks dressy enough!** Bee whirled in confusion. Sari looked down at the white blouse and blue skirt she had on. "Ya know he has a point Jack," Sari said in the comm. "Raf here, I have an idea."

* * *

"Raf, are you serious?!" Sari screeched looking into the mirror. She, Miko and Raf had swerved from their current course, and went to Raf's house where they had raided his older sister Kaylee's closet. They had found nothing until Kaylee produced a black zipped garment bag, claiming she had only wore it once. Sari hugged her, gave Raf a kiss on his cheek, and she and Miko had bounded down the stairs to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Once in their private bathroom at home, Miko had gone to work transforming Sari from beautiful to gorgeous. Lip liner, eyeshadow, eyeliner, the whole 9 yards. Sari had to admit, she loved having all this girl time and made a mental note to make some gal pals once she returned home. Sari put on the item from the bag which had turned out to be a sparky blue, very tight dress which protruded out into a light blue tutu type skirt at the bottom. She had on silver strappy heels. Miko had made her glowing blue eyes even brighter with black eyeliner. She had icy white lids, and her lips were a brilliant shade of pink. Her hair was straight and reached just past her waist. "I can't wear this in public," Sari screamed at Miko and into Raf's ear since he was still on the line. "Yes you can and will," Raf said to her. "She looks like a model, I wish you could see it," Miko said loudly, hoping that Raf could hear her. "Already did, nice picture on Twitter!" Sari's face went from embarrassment to pure rage in a matter of seconds.  
"You did what?!" Sari screamed. She then heard a honk from outside and ran to the window to see Bumblebee waiting with a outline of Jack illuminated inside. "When I get back..." Sari made a slit throat motion over her throat. Miko gulped and Raf made a whimper noise over the phone. She flipped her phone shut and waltzed downstairs . When Miko heard the front door close, she let out a deep breath and pressed the number four on her cell phone. He answered after one ring. "One second," she said and pressed the number two on her phone. He took a little longer to answer but answered by the fifth ring. "Meet me by the library in exactly ten minutes, we're following them."


	3. Will You Love Me, Even With My Dark Side

A/N: I do not own Transformers Prime or Animated and I do not own the Kelly Clarkson song. A big thanks to LamboTwinsGirl for the review.. This chapter is for you :)

* * *

Jack was speechless as Sari walked out of the house towards Bumblebee, she looked amazing! He straightened out his blue tie (Wow they match!) , cleared his throat, and got out of Bumblebee to open the passenger door for Sari. "Sari, you look-" The words became caught in his throat, and Bumblebee interrupted. **You look great Sari! I mean, you looked great before but now you look even bette-, I mean, I'm just going to stop talking now...**

Sari blushed and gracefully slid into the car, making sure all of her skirt was inside before Jack gently closed her door and went around to the other side of the car to get in. He looked at Sari and raised an eyebrow, "Ready?" She nodded, and Bumblebee started his engine and started to drive off. Sari was ecstatic, but out of the corner of her she saw Miko's bedroom light switch off. 'What in the world is she up to now?'

* * *

Miko tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her partners in crime to show up. She was wearing all black and a pair of tennis shoes in-case a quick getaway was in order. She heard a garbage can bang to her right, and rolled her eyes. She hopped down the steps, and helped Raf get the garbage can off his head. He spat a few times and Miko delicately grabbed a lone banana peel off of his head. Raf was also dressed quite like Miko, and looked up at her with a quizzical expression. "Where's Bulkhead?" he asked and Miko responded by whistling shrill and sharply.

A green car pulled up, and flashed it's lights twice. "Oh." They climbed into Bulk with Miko in the drivers seat, Raf in the passenger side. "So where are we going?" Miko smiled knowingly,  
"Je t'aime of course." Raf crinkled his nose in confusion at this. "The restaurant you dork, I didn't really mean 'I love you!', I meant -" She saw his eyes water, and hurried to say, "Well I do love you but as a friend." His eyes lit up and a small smile appeared on the corners of his mouth. "Wait," Came Bulkhead's voice from the lit-up console. "Why are we following them again, I men we can trust Jack right? And Bumblebee is with them." An evil grin appeared on Miko's lips, "Because if he breaks my sister's heart, i'm going to break his nose."

* * *

"This is.. Perfect." Sari said as Jack pulled out her chair to help her in. He smiled, "Really? Miko picked it out saying you would like it because you love Italian food." Sari's eyes went wide and her eyes bulged, "I KNEW SHE WAS UP TO SOMETHING!" She received some glares from some of the people around her, and Jack shushed her. "Calm down Sar, I'm sure that she wouldn't interfere with our date, tonight is just about he two of us."

* * *

"... Tonight is just about the two of us..." Miko imitated Sari and Jack laughing. She and Raf were lying on the roof using binoculars and a sound amplifier to hear what was being said. "Bulkhead here," came his voice from the short-wave walkie-talkie. "Hey Bulk what's wrong?" Miko asked hearing great concern in his voice.  
"We have a big problem..."

* * *

"You did not!" Sari said, reaching across the table to playfully hit Jack in the arm. She threw her head back laughing, and then gasped. "Oh crap, now I know why Miko wanted me to go to this restaurant." He realized where she was looking and turned. A lone microphone sat on the stage. He thought he had just heard someone singing and realized that this was the restaurant where they used a spotlight to pick the next singer.

He watched the bright light turn in a slow circle, only to land on Sari. "Our next contestant," came a deep, disguised, and electrified voice. Sari and Jack both knew at once who it was at once. Miko and Raf's giggles traveled from the roof and Sari could hear it with ease with her enhanced hearing. 'Great, I really don't have a choice.' Ignoring Jack's protesting, she got up, walked up the stage steps. She whispered her request in the lead guitarist's ear, she prances over to the microphone and waited for the music to start.

There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay

On the last note, her voice wavered, and the whole restaurant burst into cheers and applause. 'Wow, just wow' Jack thought smiling to himself. His phone then sounded P!nk's So What and he sighed.  
"Hey Arcee"  
"Jack, you need to move.. NOW!"  
"Arcee, calm down. What's going on?"  
She exhaled fast and hard before responding, "Two Cons coming in hot to your location. We think their after Sari."  
He flipped his phone shut and ran towards Sari. " 'Cons found us!" he whispered-screamed into her left ear. Her real smile was replaced with a fake one. She would not allow these people to get hurt. They ran for 'Bee and sped away as fast as possible.

Sari was glad that they hadn't ordered anything yet, and soon saw headlights behind them. Bee sped up, and Jack and Sari froze. Jack tackled Sari down so they wouldn't be seen. They stayed that way until Miko's voice came through the comm link. "It's okay, it's just us." Sari relaxed and pushed Jack off her. "So now what?" Raf asked. "The old library outside of town, we wait for them there." **And then what?**  
Sari transformed smoothly into her robot mode and turned to look at Jack as her face mask came down. Her blue eyes glowed brightly as she stated simply, "We wait for them to come to us, and then we kick some serious Decepticreep ass."


	4. Processor Over Matter and an old Pal

A/N: I do not own Transformers Prime

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'Comm link'**

* * *

"Make the elevator come a little faster. I'm pushing all the buttons, but nothing's happening Please, God, don't let anybody see me. Please, God, I'll do anything you ask me. I promise no more walks of shame- Sari's eery voice rang out loud and clear in the quiet. Miko and Raf were sitting on Bulkhead's hood,  
and Jack and Sari were perched out on Bee's. The kids had convinced the bots to stay in their alt modes until it came time for actual fighting, they figured the  
bots would be pretty jumpy with the incoming 'Cons.

Raf drummed his fingers impatiently, he may not enjoy downing Cons but secretly he couldn't wait to see Sari kick some aft. A couple of beeps were heard from Miko's Game Boy and Jack was texting Sierra, which didn't make Sari upset for some odd reason. A different kind of beep was heard, and everyone turned to look at Sari. The kids  
jumped off of the bots and they transformed into robot mode. Sari also transformed smoothly and checked her internal-arm tracker.

"Well, it was just two blips, but it looks like ugly one and two decided to bring some friends." She said showing them the six blips on the screen. Bulkhead and  
Bumblebee smiled, knowing they would actually get some action. 'Here we go' Jack thought to himself as a few blurry, purple spots came into view. The 'Cons  
transformed and landed about twenty feet away. Sari quickly transmitted a comm to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, **'Wait! Give me two minutes..'** They shrugged, looked  
at each other and retracted their blasters.

Sari took a step forward cautiously, and the 'Cons wearily took a step back. Sari took in a deep breath, "Look, I know that you've just come here to destroy us with no remorse but first.. Hear me out." The 'Cons cocked their heads a little, and the one towards the front who must've been in charge spoke. "We will listen, but make one false  
move, and-" He took out an arm cannon, "You're toast." Sari nodded as Miko, Jack and Raf gulped. She began her tale, her mechanical voice coming from  
underneath her helmet. "Look where I come from, there also is a battle where the Decepticons and Autobots pretty much wanna kill each other. The Allspark-" All  
bots optics widened, "- chose me to protect a key."

She retracted a part of her armor and put her hand in her side where her pants pocket was. She pulled out a silver key with blue mechanical markings. "The key gave me the ability to upgrade bots, fix them, repair them, etc. I even brought Optimus back to life with it before." The 'Cons took a step forward with their guns raised, and Bulk  
took out his wrecking ball and Bee his arm cannons.

Sari snorted and shook her head, "Boys.. They never learn. Let me finish! Anyways, I felt helpless to help my friends when they had to battle some alien space goop  
thingy. So I upgraded myself and went from being a semi-normal eight year old with hand-blasters to a sixteen year old with full body armor and an upgraded  
processor, er brain."

The kids and Autobots all had expressions of shock plastered on their faces. Sari had kinda intentionally left out that little detail when giving them her life story. It was just too, weird. "When I upgraded myself, I was so uncontrolled that I almost took out half of Detroit. I stabbed my best friend Bumblebee and he took some major damage. Our medic Ratchet thought he needed the key to repair Bee."

She took a deep breath. "Prowl was able to retract the key from me and get it to Ratchet. He discovered though that I had drained all of the energy in my upgrade. Ratchet eventually had to hit me with his CPU to knock me out so he could disable my upgrades. Prowl worked with me until I could learn to control them." The Con in front spoke  
again, "What does this have to do with anything?" Sari pursed her lips. **'Get ready'** she commed. She brought out her glowing blue knives, "It doesn't. I just  
wanted to see if you were actually stupid enough to give us the upper  
hand."

* * *

Sari and the bots charged while Miko, and the boys ran for cover the library. Once they were safely inside, Raf took out his laptop. "What are you doing?" Jack asked him as he tried to peer outside to see how the Autobots were doing. Raf typed in a few commands into his laptop, "Oh nothing much, just hacking into Sari's processor and hooking up to her optics so we can see what's going on." Miko's mouth dropped open, she moved her jaw up and down but all she could manage was a small squeak. "Ha wow Raf you have Miko at a loss for words, that's a first! Jack smiled. "You can do that?!" Miko finally managed to choke out. Raf looked up and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Yes, but I never have because it's kinda rude."

Sari had slashed through the first 'Con like it was made of butter. She retracted her knifes and brought down her hammer on the second. 'Bulk and Bee seem to be holding their own'. While Sari was thinking about this momentarily a bot got the advantage on her. The Con shot directly at her, ramming her into the library building. 'Ouch! I really need to watch my back.' Sari realized if the building took another hit, it could damage the main beam thus making for an instantaneous collapse. She was hoping that the  
kids weren't inside when a voice came from inside her head.

**'Sari, come in. Can you hear me?'**  
**'Jack!? What the slag are you doing inside of my head?'**  
The 'Con snuck up behind her and grabbed her tightly. She struggled with all of her might but he slammed her to the ground. Her body made an indentation in the hard desert sand and she felt something crack. No doubt one of her ribs. Her ankle was twisted and felt like it was on fire.  
'Hey does anyone know what pages out math homework was on?' Sari sat up, and retracted her face mask to spit out some sand that had got underneath it.  
**'Miko? NOW'S NOT A GOOD TIME!'**  
**'Sorry and hey Sari, DUCK!'**

She wondered what they were talking about but did as they said. Bumblebee came flying over her and would have gave her some major damage if she hadn't listened.  
**'How did you guys know that?'**  
**'I hacked into the old security camera.. and into your**  
**processor's optics.'** She could hear the guilt in his voice.  
**'Raf, it's okay. Thank you but when we get back to base, I'm disabling your laptop.'**  
He groaned back over the line and disconnected the link.

She turned back to the fight and realized that the six had called in for backup. Breakdown and Bulkhead were fighting with their hammers and wrecking balls. Sari noticed that Bumblebee was in need of the most help. She took out a few energy bolts and fired them at the 'Con. He turned towards her screaming, "WATCH THE PAINT!"

"Huh, so you're the glorious Knockout I've heard so much about." As he looked at her in disbelief she continued. "Wow I love your chrome fenders, totally retro." He reached down and picked her up. "You know, you aren't bad looking for an Autobot. Nice aft too, even if you are just a mini-con." Sari looked at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Okay one, EW! Two-" she retracted er mask to show her whole face. "I'm a techno-organic! I don't even know what a minicon is."Knockout dropped her and Sari expecting it had turned on her jetpack. "Thanks for the distraction Sari!" Bumblebee beeped, punching Knockout rom behind. She deactivated her backpack and groaned, okay maybe she had more than one broken rib. More like three. Sari looked up at the sky and saw another wave of incoming 'Cons. "That's it, I'm doing POM." She grumbled to no one in  
particular. Sari sat down where she was, giving much needed relief to her sprained,now feeling broken, ankle.

She began to hum and realized with great sorrow that the last time she had done processor-over-matter was a week  
before Prowl had died. She shook her head, dismissing the memory. But something strange happened. Yes, Sari's POM let her gain control over the Cons and she  
blew up their processors without a second thought.

Right at the moment when she was about to open her eyes, she felt a tugging at her gut and the  
blackness she saw became a blue wall. It was kind of shimmering like diamonds and she realized that she heard voices. She walked over to it and placed her  
palm on it, hoping that she might get a little bit of data on what it was. Her hand glowed blue but she had to immediately pull her hand away. 'Woah, head  
rush.' Sari then realized what she was looking at and took a few steps back.

Is this the.. The Allspark?!" She screeched. A gold and black light emitted itself from the wall and started to take a form. She had no idea what it  
was until it stopped moving and took the shape of a bot. Sari's blue eyes grew huge, and she deactivated her armor, taking human form again, her blue dress  
giving off rainbow light where the Allspark hit the sparkles. She tucked a piece of straightened hair behind her ear and walked forward.  
Gold and black paint  
Special ninja bot armor  
A visor that was lit up blue  
Sari finally gathered enough courage to speak, "P-, Prowl is it really you?"  
He smiled and looked down at her, "Hello Sari. It's very nice to see you again."

* * *

A/N:  
Me: Well that was the funnest chapter to write yet :)  
Sari: (hobbles in) Really? Three broken ribs and a sprained- excuse me BROKEN ankle. That's it you're gonna get it. (Transforms to robot mode and brings out energy  
bolts)  
Me: (Yelps and flips desk on its side) Well she's pissed.. I'm gonna try to calm her by making her a vanilla shake. (Energy bolt hits flat part of table) Review and I'll see you next time.  
Sari: Come here you-  
Me: (Gulps) Well, maybe...


	5. Reunions and Relics

I know, short chappie.. Don't kill me!

* * *

"I-I can't believe this." Sari whimpered and slid towards the ground with a weary look on her face. She crossed her legs and put her head in her heads, fighting back a migrane.

"Sari." Prowl said, his voice soft. She looked up, and then realized what a miracle was standing before her. "OH MY PRIMUS, PROWL!" Sari jumped up from her position on the floor and ran over to the black and gold ninja-bot, scaling his shoulder and awkwardly hugging his helm. "It's good to see you again Nature Boy." She said as tears of joys welled up in the corners of her eyes.

Prowl chuckled, "How has your training been going?" Sari wiped at her eyes, "Pretty good. I can kick everyone's butt at sparring now, including Jazz. We all miss you Prowl, even Bee. Well, even though every time we catch him 'leaking' he passes it off as being upset because he never got a replacement media player."

Sari sniffed, her heart aching at the mention of her best friend. Prowl pulled a tissue out of a hidden compartment in his armor and handed it to her. She took it and blew her nose. Then she looked up at Prowl, "You still- You still have tissues in your pocket for me?"

Prowl laughed once more, "Not exactly a pocket, but yes Sari I do. Actually, in the Well of Allsparks my appearance has not changed at all." She smiled a bit, "So not that it's not great to see you and all but, why I am I here?"

"You are here because you do not belong in your current dimension." Sari snorted at that, 'No kidding..'

"The Ancient Primes realize this and know that sooner or later you will be needed again in your own dimension. Your friends are searching for a way to replicate the explosion the space bridge made so that they can come and find you. But they are far from it. That is why the Primes have decided to help you out. There are relics that the Autobots of this dimension need to find. Once they have two of them in their possession, you may return home. But if you want to return home, then you must help them."

"Anything, I'll do anything to see them again!" Sari exclaimed as she folded her hands into a pleading position. She loved her life in this dimension, but more than anything she wanted to see her father and her best friend Bumblebee again.

Prowl smiled, "I have to go now Sari. I miss you all very much.. And tell Bumblebee to look in the hole in the oak tree in my old room." A swirl of colors erupted in front of Sari, blinding her and causing her to stumble backwards.

Closing her eyes, the light was still too searing so she brought her hands up to face to cup her eyes. An echo sounded in the distance, and grew louder with each passing second. _**"SSSSAAAARRRRIIIIII!"**_

Her eyelids flew open, and she saw four hazy shapes above her, and one sitting next to her. Sari's eyes quickly adjusted and saw Ratchet standing over her with a wrench.

Screaming she jumped up, and ducked behind the medical berth she had just been laying on. "DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT WRENCH AT ME YOU PIT SPAWED FRAGGING PIECE OF SCRAP!"

Sari had been hit with one of those wrenched wrenches earlier this week, and her armor was still dented from it.

Transforming back down to her human form, Jack approached her. "You okay?" Nodding, she replied bluntly with, "I met Prowl again, but long story short, we have some work cut out for us."

* * *

Review and I'll update sooner!


	6. Space Bridges and Stupid Fights

(Talking)

_(Flashback)_

**(Bumblebee Talking) **

Sorry it has taken awhile, it just suck at writing I guess... So i'm not going to just have it with dialogue used from the show, but I need to do something for a new chapter. My own ideas will be in here too, I promise!

The song is The Show ~ Lenka

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle, life is a maze and love is a riddle._

_ I don't know where to go, can't do it alone. I've tried and I don't know why._

_Slow it down, make it stop or else my heart is going to pop._

_ 'Cause it's too much, yeah it's a lot to be something, I'm not._

_ I'm a fool out of love 'cause I just can't get enough._

_ I'm just a little bit caught in the middle, life is a maze and love is a riddle._

_ I don't know where to go, can't do it alone I've tried and I don't know why._

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment, I'm so scared but I don't show it._

_ I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down, I know, I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show._

* * *

**(SARI'S POV)**

I roll my eyes, the Autobots are arguing once again. A lot has happened in the last few weeks. Unicron had awoken, and we had teamed up with Megatron to defeat him. Ugh, Megatron. I hated him in our world, but this dimension's Megatron seemed to be a lot worse. I mean, he almost killed Raf!

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_He and Bee were headed out to race a little bit, when Ratchet got a call from Arcee saying that she, Optimus, and Bulkhead were in need of some backup. I volunteered, but Ratchet barked at me to sit back down. Instead he commed Bumblebee, saying that the others needed an assist._

_Ratchet had just relayed over the system that if he would let Raf out he could bridge him back, when my advanced hearing picked up the faint hum of a jet engine. "Scrap!" I stood up from my place on the stairs where my Biology book, and notes were strewn about, and sprinted up the steps to the balcony that overlooked the computer._

_"Bee, look out!" I screamed, as Ratchet, Jack, and Miko looked at me with puzzled expressions. The sound of a cannon being fired could now be heard by everyone in the base. "Bumblebee!"_

_Static was our only answer over the link. "Bumblebee, are you there?" Ratchet demanded to know, his voice quivering. "C'mon Bee, c'mon.." I whispered. Finally, he put us all at ease by beeping, and whirring a few times. I knew what this meant, and translated for the others, "He says he's fine, and that he'll go meet up with the others."_

_He had also said something else, something that I didn't want anyone but Rachet to hear. Opening a private comm, I quickly told him to prepare sick bay. He turned to look at me. "Raf." I said quickly, and out loud for all to hear._

_"Bridge." I then quipped, and jumped off the balcony. I landed, and rolled onto the palms of my hands, and tucked into a ball. I then stood and ran toward the bridge, which Ratchet had kindly opened for me._

_Transforming, I activated my jet pack and flew through. A battle was taking place on the other side, and we weren't doing too hot. I ran towards the nearest 'Con. Breakdown. He was fighting Bulk, and the poor guy wasn't doing too well. He had multiple dings, and scratches._

_A trickle of energon ran down from his mouth, and as Breakdown punched him, the trickle increased. "Hey Breaky!" I shouted, and brought out my hammer. "What is half human, half Cybertroinan, and bring a whole lotta pain?" I brought the hammer down on his foot. "This girl!"_

_As he reached down to grab me, Bulk regained his composure, and hit Breakdown hard in his arm. As he hissed in pain, I sprinted away. I went from Autobot to Autobot, helping out where ever I was needed._

_Soon Megatron showed up.. And so did Bee, holding the broken form of Raf in his hands. The other bots gasped, as I sprinted over, and scaled his shoulder. "Ratchet has sick bay prepared Bee," I said, speaking softly. "We'll take care of him."_

_He handed Raf down to me after I called for a bridge. I handed him up to Arcee, just as Bee got the bright idea to lunge at the Decepticon leader. "Whoa there." Bulkhead grabbed onto Bumblebee, and as he struggled I ran over._

_Bulkhead forced him to his knees. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, "Bee. Bee. BEE! Look at me. We have to go, and he's totally not worth your time. Raf needs you right now. We need you.."_

_I finally got him to go into our open ground-bridge, and when we entered Jack, and Miko quickly ran towards us. "Raf!" Miko whispered. I have never heard her so quiet._

_"Quickly! Into the medical bay!" Ratchet took Raf from us, and as we followed I glanced over at Miko. She was being very quiet, but I could understand why. The feeling that you get when you might lose a close friend.. The worst one in the world._

_"UGH! Rafael isn't responding! We must run diagnostics of his assemblage- uh, vital statistics..." Ratchet examined some tools, and then threw them aside. "Urgh, my tools! They're all wrong!"_

_"Call your mom," I said to Jack, who whipped out his phone, and started dialing. "Mrs. Darby may be a nurse, but does she know anything about the effects of Energon on the human body?" Ratchet quipped back._

_"Wha-? Do **you** know anything about the human body?!" Jack practically screamed back. He was on the phone by now, and I could hear his mom on the other end demanding to know why her son was interrupting her time at work. "Mom, it's urgent!"_

_Ratchet then looked back at Bee with a horrified look on his face, "The weak will perish"... be strong, Rafael." Jack's mom arrived in no time thanks to the ground bridge, and set to work immediately helping Raf. Bee was freaking out though, he actually lost it, and punched the nearest wall._

_Arcee and I quickly pushed him up against the wall, "Bee, listen! You don't think I know how it feels to watch a partner-" I cut in, "Or friend." Arcee looked at me, Or friend.. harmed. Revenge won't help Raf right now. You need to keep your emotions in check!" He nodded, and crouched down near Raf._

_Ratchet finally decided to have a stroke of brilliance, "Dark energon! That's it.. I- I need energon!" Bumblebee quickly volunteered to fill up a bottle but I disagreed. He was going to need his strength in the upcoming fights. So instead I filled up a bottle, and even as my systems tried to shut down on me , I stayed awake.. I wanted to see Raf wake up._

_Jack, and Miko quickly wheeled the gurney into the medicine test chamber, and I ran in and kissed Raf's forehead._

_We all ran out to the hallway as the room fooged up with energon. When it cleared, I ran in. "Raf," I said softly. "Can you hear me?" Bee had come to kneel next to me, and when Raf opened his eyes, I heard a huff of relief come from his intakes. I awkwardly hugged him, and then stepped back as Ratchet and others stepped forward._

_Once it looked like he was going to be okay I sighed, and let the room tip and I found myself unconscious on the cold floor._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticons' location? Or even if Optimus was aboard ship?" Ratchet was currently checked over Arcee.  
She had made it onto the Decepticon Warship, but was quickly bridged away by Soundwave.

To the Artic of all places too. Luckily, Ratchet had tracked her signal and she was back home before the cold temperatures could do any damage to her systems. "I…couldn't confirm," Arcee admits, a regretful tone to her voice.

Bulkhead roars in anger, he was sick, and tired of this. They were getting no where without their leader around to guide them. They were falling apart as a team! Unfortunately for Ratchet's tools, they took the blow.

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet cries out. Bulkhead snaps, "What? You needed that?" He pounds his two fists together, "The only thing I need is our head honcho back!"

"It's not your fault." Says Jack, attempting to reassure Arcee. She however snaps, "If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would've found a way! I didn't! Simple as that!"

Agent Fowler then decides to check in. That guy has THE worst timing!

"Ratchet! What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded! The heat's on me to provide some kind of explanation! You bots better get your act together or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base!"

Once the communication shuts off, Raf turns to the 'bots. "But…where would you go?" He sounds concerned, but I don't blame him. I can't imagine life without these guys.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll ship us off to some island! Or fire us into space! Wouldn't that be a welcome relief?" Ratchet answers with a bitter tone. "I don't blame Fowler! Optimus would've evacuated all humans from the area before engaging the 'Cons!" Arcee snaps. Bumblebee gets out a couple of beeps before Bulkhead interrupts.

"We don't actually know what Optimus would have done because he's not here!" I wince at the tone of his voice. It's so harsh! I've never heard him talk to anyone like this before. Let alone Arcee, who'll rip your head of if you really frag her off.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk. Anything else you'd like to mention that I already know?" Arcee stares down the giant 'bot menacingly. He looks down at her, and growls, "Nothing I can say in front of the children."

My eyes widen, as Jack steps foward, "HEY!" He shouts and all optics and eyes go to him, "Aren't we overlooking one positive? Nobody's talking about just what the 'Cons just got their claws on!" He's right!

"Yes. We've managed to allow them to finally acquire a POWER SOURCE FOR THEIR SPACE BRIDGE!" Ratchet roars. I'm losing my patience..

"We let them finish their space bridge," I begin. "Why? So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?" Bulkhead guesses angrily.

"No. So we can commandeer it. And use it to send Jack and I to Cybertron," I correct. The bots begin to protest until Jack butts in,"Nobody is saying that it will be easy. But you've seized a Space Bridge before!"

"We blew one up!" Bulkhead scoffs, "That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one!" Bumblebee beeps a few times and gives us a whirl, **"We don't know where it is though!"**

"Bee's right," Arcee agrees, "We'd have to find the thing first!" "Uh, hello! If it's a Space Bridge, isn't it…?" Miko's voice trails off and she points towards the ceiling. Ratchet flips out on her for that, "The term 'space' refers to its transport range! NOT ITS PHYSICAL LOCATION! And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one! We'd know if it were there!"

I finally come to realization, "So the bridge could be somewhere here on Earth!" Bulkhead groans, "Like trying to find a servo at a scrap yard..."

"Well then we better start looking!" Raf remarks, and opens his laptop. I flop back down onto the couch and put my earbuds in.. It's gonna be a long night!

* * *

_The sun is hot in the sky just like a giant spotlight, the people follow the signs and synchronize in time. _

_It's a joke nobody knows, they've got a ticket to the show._

_Yeah, I'm just a little bit caught in the middle, life is a maze and love is a riddle._

_I don't know where to go, can't do it alone, i've tried and I don't know why._

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment, I'm so scared but I don't show it._

_I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down, I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show_

_Just enjoy the show._

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle, life is a maze and love is a riddle._

_I don't know where to go, can't do it alone, I've tried and I don't know why._

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment, I'm so scared but I don't show it._

_I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down, I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show_

_Just enjoy the show, just enjoy the show._

_I want my money back, I want my money back._

_I want my money back, just enjoy the show._

_I want my money back, I want my money back._

_I want my money back, just enjoy the show._


End file.
